callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies Timeline
This is a full transcript of the original zombies timeline poster created by Treyarch. The timeline is divided in four sections and three paths. *Sections 1. Original Timeline, "In the beginning". Tells the classic story from Black Ops 1 and Black Ops 2 (excepting Mob of the Dead and Origins). It goes from the moment the universe was created to the moment when Maxis destroys the humanity. Includes Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino de Toten, Five Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Nuketown Zombies, Green Run, Die Rise and Buried. ARTICLE IN CONSTRUCTION, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE Original Timeline =Original Timeline= In the beginning There was only the Aether and the Keepers. Among them were two beings who would later be known by many names. One would be known as Doctor Monty, the other as the Shadowman. 5 AD September 3rd *Knowing the planet has a gateway to Agartha, the Apothicons send meteors of Element 115 to Earth. They believe humanity will one day use Element 115 to wage war amongst themselves, opening a rift that will allow the Apothicons to escape the Dark Aether 1292 January 15th *The Great War between humanity and the Apothicons begins. 1294 April 14th *Sir Pablo Marinus is saved from the clutches of a Margwa by four unknown heroes. They would be later known as Primis. 1299 December 31st *Together with the Keepers, Primis defeats the Apothicons, bringing The Great War to an end. 1300 January 1st *Before they seemingly dissapear from history, Primis instructs the Wolf King to begin building Der Eisendrache. 1318 September 19th *Honoring the Wolf King's dying request, his loyal servant Arthur scatters and buries his bones in the grounds of Der Eisendrache, accompanied by the King's wolf. September 20th *Temporal Rifts teleport Arthur to Resolution 1295 in 2025 Angola Buried. 1908 June 30th *A meteor containing Element 115 crashes near the Stony Tunguska River of the Dead. 1925 August 30th *Doctor Edward Richthofen joins the Illuminati. 1931 February 4th *Large deposits of Element 115 are discovered near Breslan, Germany. Doctor Ludvig Maxis, a German scientist, is sent to investigate. May 10th *Maxis forms Group 935, an international organization dedicated to the study of Element 115. Maxis tells his scientists they "represent the future of technological advancements" and will be "pioneers of human discovery." The group swears to work in secrecy from their respective governments. As Maxis says, "we cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands." 1934 November 5th *Samantha Maxis is born. Her mother dies in childbirth. 1936 August 11th *Maxis invites Richtofen to join Group 935. He agrees, secretly acting on behalf of the Illuminati's interests. 1937 April 10th *The Imperial Japanese Army discovers Element 115 meteor fragment in a swamp within Japanese territory. They build the Rising Sun Facility No Numa to continue research. Division 9 is created to oversee its operation. 1937 June 14th *The United States Government discovers deposits of Element 115 at Groom Lake. 1939 July 2nd *Maxis and Richtofen begin teleportation experiments with the Matter Transference Prototype, to mild success. The subjects are teleported, but their chemical composition is altered, leaving them catatonic and changed. August 5th *Using Element 115, Maxis and Richtofen resurrect one of the teleported corpses for the first time. Initially it obeys, but soon becomes rabid and attacks them. The test subject is euthanized. September 3rd *Richtofen begins development of the WunderWaffe DG-2 using Element 115. November 23rd *Maxis turns to the Reichstag for additional funding. Germany agrees to the request, expressing interest in their weapons research, teleportation technology, and the reanimated undead subjects. December 4th *During Test Trial 131, Richtofen and Doctor Schuster successfully teleport a walnut. This is the first successful test where chemical composition of the object is maintained throughout the process. December 5th *"Edward's Walnut Delivery" fails to impress Maxis who declares it a waste of time. He reveals to Richtofen that Group 935 will soon be funded by Germany. Richtofen worries this will lead to massive defections; he and Schuster decide to continue their teleportation experiments behind Maxis' back. 1940 January 4th *Richtofen and Schuster conduct their first human teleportation test. Richtofen is so confident in its success, he volunteers himself. Teleported to the Moon, he encounters the MPD, the Aether Pyramid hidden by the Apothicons. While inspecting the device, Richtofen is electrocuted and begins hearing many voices of corruption, including that of the Shadowman. The device then teleports him to Shangri-La. Corrupted by the Dark Aether, Richtofen is gradually being driven insane by an obsession to find Agartha. January 5th *Richtofen is worshipped by the natives of Shangri-La; an altar is built in his name. Richtofen encounters the Focusing Stone for the first time. January 23rd *After near month absence, Richtofen returns to Schuster with a plan to build Griffin Station. January 24th *Richtofen renounces his involvement with the Illuminati. When asked how he could abandon his obligation to the Order he says "Teddy was a liar". March 13th *Construction of Griffin Station on the Moon begins. Frustrated with Maxis' alignment with Germany, other disgruntled Group 935 scientists join the cause. July 13th *Maxis instructs his assistant Sophia to write a letter to the Reichstag High Command requesting additional funds. Though he reports that mass production will soon be underway shortly, Der Riese lacks not only the funding, but sufficient volumes of Element 115. August 1st *In response to Maxis' request, Germany creates two new facilities for Group 935. They are the Kino facility, a repurposed theater, and the Asylum facility at the Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin. August 18th *As per Germany's request, the Japanese Imperial Army hands over the Rising Sun Facility to Group 935. Division 9 remains involved on site. October 3rd *Group 935 establishes a research facility in Siberia near the Tunguska River of the Dead. November 6th *Group 935 establishes a facility at Der Eisendrache. 1941 June 24th *Nikolai Belinski's wife is killed during the German advance into the Soviet Union. In an effort to numb the pain, Nikolai increasingly turns to Vodka. 1942 January 11th *Maxis gives Fluffy to Samantha. The dog is expecting a litter. January 20th *Maxis tests the first file for storage on the data servant. January 26th *On the data servant, Maxis catalogs locations with prominent Element 115 deposits. He includes information about its various application and cites that the reanimation of dead cells is a possible side effect. January 30th *Richtofen completes the Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype. February 1st *With Griffin Station completed, Richtofen names Doctor Groph lead scientist, and returns to Earth to continue the charade with Maxis. Working alongside Schuster, Groph is left to discover how to power the MPD. February 2nd *In a speech to his staff, Groph talks optimiscally about Griffin Station's establishment as a permanent base of operations. April 17th *Maxis develops the Ray Gun prototype at the Rising Sun Facility. H. Porter works on developing the 2nd Generation Model. June 13th *As result of temporal Rifts in 1963 Kino, Monty reaches across time and offers little nudges. One nudge is developing Group 935's Element 115 fused elixirs. They created four medicinal beverages known colloquially as Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola and Double Tap. June 28th *Group 935 continues development of a Weapons Upgrade Machine. July 18th *Groph and Schuster unwittingly discover how to charge the MPD. When Schuster kills a rat near the device, it's death inexplicably begins filling the tank, charging the device. They report their findings to Richtofen. July 20th *Richtofen begins sending soldiers and scientists to the Moon to be sacrificed; their souls used to charge the MPD. November 5th *Takeo Masaki is dispatched by the Emperor to oversee the work of Group 935 and Division 9 at the Rising Sun Facility. December 8th *Richtofen shares the Element 115-based Elixir recipes with Griffin Station. They develop Mule Kick. December 9th *Nikolai's brother is killed in the Battle of Stalingrad. December 14th *Richtofen creates the Monkey Bomb. December 16th *In a personal log, Maxis expressed concern over Element 115's impact on Richtofen's behavior. No longer trusting him, he wonder if it was a mistake to invite him to Group 935. December 20th *Accompanied by Sophia, Maxis is transferred to the Kino facility to focus on creating Germany's undead army. Samantha is left in Richtofen's care. 1943 January 8th *Maxis worries he and Sophia have grown too close. He considers to fire her January 16th *Nikolai is captured by German Forces during the Battle of Stalingrad. He becomes a subject in Group 935 experiments. January 27th *Maxis reports success with Subject Two-Six, whose "violent outbursts have been greatly reduced." Maxis believes "this method of treatment will be 100 percent effective in most cases." February 2nd *The Battle of Stalingrad ends. February 10th *Maxis reports the treatment has been perfected. He believes if "Subject Two-Six can retain the impressions longer than twenty-six hours, then the delivery of the zombie army can be accelerated." February 12th *After attacking a handler, Subject Two-Six is killed and deemed "another setback." May 18th *Harvey Yena begins his work with Group 935 June 4th *Primis arrives from Dimension 63. In an effort to prevent the events that are about to unfold, they formulate a plan to stop this dimension's Richtofen. June 11th *Richtofen is contacted from the House by Maxis, who warns that "The test subjects must never be allowed to be awakened; the havoc that could be wreaked upon the future by such simple-minded individuals would be catastrophic." June 13th *Takeo reports to the Emperor that the work being done at the Rising Sun Facility is "unacceptable." July 19th *Primis Richtofen is teleported to the House in Agartha, reuniting him with Maxis. July 24th *On the orders of the Emperor, Takeo is taken prisoner by Group 935 and Division 9. He is used as a test subject for experiments. 1944 July 14th *After the setbacks with Subject Two-Six, Maxis reports new success with the Undead Army. However, he maintains his belief that the undead cannot be controlled or maintained. September 2nd *Pablo Marinus, a Mexican spy, is captured by Group 935 at Der Eisendrache. 1945 May 9th *In his cell, Pablo writes of visions of a great war. He describes a "great Battle against strange demon-like creatures who were trying to devour the Earth.' In his vision, he sees four knights protect him from certain death. He makes a note that the knights wore tunics similar of those in Der Eisendrache. June 4th — NACHT DER UNTOTEN *An Allied plane malfunctions over an airfield and crashes. German Army trucks, transporting the undead and Element 115 between Group 935 facilities, are struck in the crash. The Marines surviving the crash hold out against the undead as long as they can. June 17th *Peter McCain infiltrates Group 935 at Der Riese. June 29th *Groph and Schuster develop the Wave Gun. July 15th *Richtofen travels to the Siberian Facility to do further research on "live specimens." As her temporary guardian, he takes Samantha with him. Group 935 begins transferring three test subjects for experimentation: Nikolai, Pablo and Takeo. July 29th *While Richtofen work at the Siberian Facility, Group 935 begins development of Deadshot Daiquiri. August 1st *The test subjects arrive at the Siberian Facility for Richtofen's experiments. August 31st *CIA Handler Cornelius Pernell confirms that Peter McCain has successfully infiltrated Group 935 and has been transferred to the Asylum Facility. Cornelius suspects Group 935 is losing control of their experiments and has sent in a Marine Recon Unit to extract McCain. Tank Dempsey is to lead the squad. September 1st *Peter is outed as a spy and captured by Group 935. September 2nd *Richtofen reports Pablo has died following a spleen removal. He also reveals he's been performing experiments on Samantha. *World War 2 ends. Group 935 continues their research. *Temporal Rifts begin to affect the Asylum facility. An Orderly reports increasingly problems with test subjects. Many in the facility have begun hearing voices coming from the walls, including the sobbing of a boy and a girl's, screaming, and "man shouting to close the windows." September 3rd *An outbreak occurs at the Asylum facility. Peter McCain escapes. September 6th—VERRÜCKT *Dempsey, John Banana, Smokey and a fourth Marine arrive at the Asylum facility to find it overrun by zombies. They fight off the horde as long as they can. Dempsey is apprehended by Group 935. *John Banana writes messages and records his last words while being eaten alive by an undead Smokey. September 10th *Richtofen reports another spy has been captured and will be brought in to replace "the Mexican." The subject is Dempsey. September 13th *Cornelius Pernell attempts to send a transmission to Peter McCain, telling him to rendezvous at the Rising Sun Facility. September 17th *Dempsey arrives at the Siberian Facility. September 20th *Richtofen documents the personality traits of his test subjects. Dempsey's "intellect seems low, but his will is strong." Takeo is "still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again." Nikolai has "recently begun responding to stimuli, but only after injections of a new serum made primarily from vodka." Richtofen notes that their minds have been almost entirely broken, with no memory remaining of who they once were. September 24th *Maxis returns to Der Riese. He orders Richtofen to do likewise so they may continue their work on the Matter Transference Device. September 27th *Richtofen returns to Der Riese with Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Samantha. October 1st *Maxis reports on Richtofen's findings with his live test subjects, noting that while their baseline psyche remains intact, all specific memories have been lost. *Infuriated to learn that Maxis has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would, Richtofen revels in his plot to destroy Maxis and Samantha, vowing that he will no longer continue to work on his undead army. October 8th *Groph reports to Richtofen the MPD is nearly ready. October 12th *Groph radios Richtofen to inform him that the device has been powered up and is awaiting the conduit. Richtofen says he will proceed with Operation Shield and dispose of Maxis and Samantha. October 13th *Though frustrated that the "matter transference tests... have been largely unsuccessful," Maxis acknowledges "that the test subjects departure from their original point of origin is undeniable." However, Richtofen's suggestion that the subjects have been transported not through space, but time itself causes Maxis to worry if his "irrationally may soon prove a liability to our endeavors". *Maxis and Richtofen perform teleportation test trials on Test Subjects number 3, 4 and 5. All fail, including test 5, where Maxis uses Fluffy. Test 6 fails, Fluffy — now changed — is teleported back into the chamber. Samantha sees Fluffy and runs into the teleporter. Maxis chases after her. Richtofen seals them both in the test chamber and teleports all three of them. *Samantha is teleported to the moon while Groph and Schuster work out the MPD. Running into the MPD, she is drawn inside of it, where she becomes corrupted by the Dark Aether. *Maxis is teleported to the Crazy Place and develops the power to merge with electricity. *Richtofen returns to the moon. Learning Samantha is trapped in the MPD, he orders Groph to teleport Maxis there to coax her out of the device. He also warns Groph to keep an eye out for an "evil looking dog." *In an effort to free Samantha, Maxis approaches the MPD and persuades her to come out. Once she does, Maxis gives her an instruction: "Kill them... all." Maxis kills himself and merges with the technology of Griffin Station, while Samantha unleashes the undead upon the base. October 14th *H. Porter activates the alarm as an outbreak occurs at Der Riese. Before taking a cyanide capsule, he says he's "all out of hope, God forgive us all." *Richtofen returns to Der Riese and awakens Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai. With no recollection of who they are or who Richtofen is, they agree to help him. The four would become known as Ultimis. October 18th *Peter McCain parachutes over the Rising Sun Facility. He dies shortly after. October 21st — SHI NO NUMA *Ultimis travels to the Rising Sun Facility to recover Richtofen's diary. Upon reading it, Richtofen begins to form his plan to defeat Samantha. October 28th — DER RIESE *Ultimis returns to Der Riese. With his diary, Richtofen plans to use the teleporter to return to the moon and confront Samantha. Unfortunately, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overload the teleporter and sends them through time — causing Richtofen to drop his diary. November 5th *Group 935 is disbanded. 1946 January 19th The United States and the Soviet Union share the resources recovered from Group 935's various research stations. Richtofen's diary is among the items recovered by the Soviet Union. January 27th *The Pentagon hires many former Group 935 scientists in an effort to replicate their work. *As with their US counterparts, the Soviets hire many former Group 935 scientists. Among them is Harvey Yena, who forms the Ascension Group. 1952 July 29th *The Pentagon begins experiments involving their own versions of the undead. 1955 May 12th The US Government transfers a number of Element 115 experiments to the Groom Lake Facility. October 19th *Gersh and Yuri Zavoyski begin working for the Ascension Group. 1956 April 23rd — SHANGRI-LA *Explorers Brock and Gary discover Shangri-La. During an eclipse, they're unwittingly trapped in a time loop. Sally, sent back in time from 2011, is trapped in the same loop. Ultimis arrives in Shangri-La. With the help of Brock and Gary, they acquire the Focusing Stone. 1959 June 3rd *The Pentagon constructs their own prototype teleporter, and commence experimentation. 1962 March 13th *Studying Group 935's medicinal elixir research, the Ascension Group develops PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. November 11th *Gersh begins work on Project Thunder. December 12th *Gersh and Yuri begin work on the Gersh Device, codenamed Project Mercury. 1963 June 15th *The Pentagon begins development on their own version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. August 17th *The Pentagon begins on development of their own version of the Winter's Howl. October 28th — KINO DER TOTEN *From Der Riese, Ultimis teleports to Kino. This marks the first time Ultimis travels across space and time. Temporal Rift occur across dimensions. In light of these developments, Monty feels obligated to step in, and begins to make changes in the background across time. He helps Group 935 invent Perk Machines. He adds chalk drawings to walls. Little nudges. Ultimis locates a Lunar Lander and fly to the Ascension Facility. October 29th *Gersh informs the senior staff that Yuri has been removed from Project Mercury and has been transferred to Rocket Research. *Yuri begins to notice the appearance of children's toys around the facility. November 1st *Upon reading Richtofen's diary, Yuri begins to hear Samantha's voice. Over several days, her voice will consume him, driving him to the brink of insanity. She orders him to resume work on the Gersh Device. He obeys. 1962 *Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai free Gersch from the casmir mechanism, but then shoots them into the Gersch device, and this causes them to be shoot forward in time again after 1996. *Meanwhile, Kennedy, McNamara, Castro and Nixon fight zombies at the pentagon. Sometime After 1996 March 17 *Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund and Michael Rooker are attacked by zombies when making a film with George Romero on a siberian island by a sunken ship. They hear Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen trapped behind a door, after being shot forward intime again. The celebrites get the Golden Rod for Rictofen and they are teleported to Shangri-La After 1996 *Two adventurers, Brock and Gary, find Shangri-La, but they are later attacked by zombies. Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai, time travel back and save Brock and Gary, only for them to end up where they started. Richtofen takes the Focusing Stone from Shangri-La. *The events of Call of Duty: Black Ops Nuketown multiplayer map occurs, and a bomb is dropped kiling everyone and destroying the town. *Marlton Johnson somehow end up in the town zombies attack. He locks himself in a fallout shelter. *CIA and CDC are dispatched to the town to fend off zombies. Meanwhile, Richtofen, Tank, Nikolai and Takeo arrive in Groom Lake and use a teleporter to arrive at griffin station. *Richtofen carries out his grand scheme, merging the Golden Rod and Focusing stone together, which he then uses to switch souls with Samantha Maxis. Richtofen gains control of the zombies. *Maxis launches three rockets to earth in an attempt to lower Richtofen's control, however the world is obliterated. *Samantha somehows travels back in time to 1918 but arrives in Agartha. *CIA and CDC are dispatched to fight zombies at a Bus Depot, Town and a Farm. A CDC solider loses communications with his team and becomes stranded at a Diner. *The CIA and CDC agents are wiped out and Misty, Samuel Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson and Russman arrive at these areas, which together is known as Tranzit. *The four survivors power a tower for either Maxis or Richtofen. Afterwards, Richtofen teleports them the a skyscraper in China, where they power the second tower in either Maxis' or Richtofen's favour. *The four survivors get to Southern Angola by foot, where the rift is, a gateway to Agartha. They decend into an underground town and power the last tower. Richtofen ending *Richtofen will mend the rift and the earth will begin to repair itself. Richtofen will then send Maxis' soul into non-existence and possess Samuel's body as a physical host. Maxis ending *Maxis will reveal his true intentions, to open the gateway to Agartha, but in the process the earth and it's survivors will be destroyed. He sends Richtofen into the body of a zombie. Origins Timeline Before 1918 Unknown *Group 935 go to France to unearth Element 115 *Maxis makes staff replicas *Maxis creates the Mauser C96 *Maxis is contacted by a girl named Samantha, who claims to be his future daughter and is trapped within Agartha. This makes him go crazy, and causes Richtofen to hate Samantha. 1918 Sometime Between January and November *Element 115 wakes the dead and several members of 935 die. *Maxis gets infected and Edward Richtofen removes his brain, who is then confronted by American Tank Dempsey, Russian Nikolai Belinski and Japanese Takeo Masaki, soldiers who were sent to capture him. *Tank, Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai team up and fend off the zombies in the battlefield. They activate the six generators, get the staff replicas and upgrade them. *Richtofen makes a flying drone and places Maxis' brain into it, allowing him to live. *The four survivors are instructed by Samantha to free her, inwhich they successfully do, and are rewarded. *The zombie population is contained. *The Maxis drone enters Agartha 1920 *Following the battle against the undead outbreak in Northern France, Doctor Edward Richtofen went on a quest to learn about the concept of alternate timelines, and the existence of different worlds. After retrieving an ancient book known as the Kronorium, Richtofen learns of the Summoning Key, an ancient artifact that can be used to fix the universe back to its original state. Doctor Ludvig Maxis instructs Richtofen to seek out specific versions of the three Allied soldiers who fought with him at France: Corporal Tank Dempsey, Sergeant Nikolai Belinski and Captain Takeo Masaki, as well as a specific version of Richtofen himself, and acquire their souls with the Key once found. In the process, he also learns of the Keepers, an ancient race who acts as the wards of all universes, and the Apothicon, former Keepers who were corrupted and mutated by the dark energy of the Aether. *Richtofen sets out to acquire the summoning key, residing at another universe in morg city during the 1940s. In this universe, four individuals who have come to reside in the dimension; Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell have defended the Key from Keepers, whilst following the Shadow Man. Richtofen enters right after the four defeat a giant Apothicon tentacled monster. He rushes in, takes the Key which the Keepers were giving the four, thanks the four for their efforts and rushes off. 1933Edit December 31stEdit *Albert Arlington, Salvatore Deluca, Finn O'leary and Billy Handsome attempt to escape from alcatraz on a plane of Arlington's design. The plan fails and the plane is never built. The three mobsters kills Arlington for the failure. 1934Edit January 19thEdit *Finn O'leary, Billy Handsome and Salvatore Deluca are sentenced to death by electric chair for the murder of Arlington. The four mobsters are sent into purgatory which is under control by an unknown entity. They arrive back in December 31st 1933. The mobsters go against arlington again and they battle out on the Golden Gate Bridge. The outcome is determinant: If weasel is killed, the other are sentenced to death and the cycle continues. If Arlington kills the others, he will break the cycle and be able to escape from the bridge. 1945 *Richtofen travels forward to another universe, a slightly altered version of the original timeline, and kills his original ,nazi self within the Der Riese facility. His former allies, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo, from the battle in Nothern France in 1918, also arrive at the scene as they all begin to fend off zombies at the Der Riese facility. The team use a giant robot to exit the area and proceed towards Austria, that houses a Group 935 facility called Griffin Castle. On a mission to recover a cryostasis pod containing the original Dempsey, the team kill a giant Apothicon, prior to launching a barrage of rockets to destroy the moon, in order to eliminate Group 935 member DR. Groph. Dempsey's pod crashes back into the area, and Richtofen informs the others he must be eliminated to save the universe. Origins Dempsey takes it upon himself, and cuts off the life support in the pod, ending the life of the Original Timeline Dempsey. *Afterwards, the group attempts to teleport to a Pacific island, where the Japanese research group Division 9 is holding the original Takeo prisoner. However, they end up on a Division 9 boat near the island, and are caught by the officers on the boat, who demand to know the origins of the Summoning Key. After a brief struggle, the boat sinks into the sea, while the group swims toward the island, where Division 9 has been experimenting on the animal and plant life, resulting in monstrous mutation of various kind. The four fight off a combination of undead zombies and mutated spiders, as they dive in deeper into the facility. They finally discover the original Takeo, who has been mutated as well, into a horrific creature. After a long, ensuing battle, they manage to release him from the mutation. Takeo is shocked to learn that it was the Emperor who betrayed his other self and sent him to this island, out of petty jealousy. The young Takeo finally resolves himself, and allows his original self to commit seppuku, with him acting as his kaishakunin. After using the Summoning Key to absorb the original Takeo's soul, Richtofen then notes to the others that there is somewhere else they need to go to before they can go after the original Nikolai. *The crew later teleports to Stalingrad, where they find the city has been torn apart by the ongoing war between Germany and Russia. Russia has employed Group 935's technology and created their own versions of giant robots and mechanical vehicles, while Germany is aided by ancient dragons that were resurrected and bred by Division 9. Amidst the chaos, the original Nikolai has taken control of a mech and goes on a rampage against the zombies as the city's last line of defense. He attempts to kill the Origins crew upon spotting them, but then is swung into a building by a dragon. As the crew traverses across the city, they are forced to help S.O.P.H.I.A., an artificial intelligence designed to be Dr. Maxis' assistant, to initiate the Ascension Protocol by performing various tasks. They also hear the voice of Dr. Monty, an omnipotent being who reveals the true nature of the universe and its current state. Afterwards, the group finally meets up with the original Nikolai, who teams up with them to destroy the alpha dragon. However, upon the dragon's death, he turns on them instead, forcing the four to battle and destroy his mech suit. After finally defeating him, the young Nikolai approaches his original self and reminds him of the pain he tried to forget by drinking. The original Nikolai attempts to shoot his younger self, causing young Nikolai to kill him in retaliation. With all souls collected, Richtofen calls out to Dr. Maxis to summon a portal, and release the souls into it. Afterwards, Dr. Monty contacts Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo, promising to explain everything once they get to "the house". Unknown universe *A cutscene is played upon accomplishing the easter egg quest on Origins , showing an alternate reality where Samantha with a boy named Eddie (Edward as a child as seen in revelations) play with toys of the characters who have appeared in the Zombies game mode throughout all three games. Air raid sirens are heard and the two children retreat to the basement with Maxis, with Samantha noting her father has a plan to make their games real.